


What They Said

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I'm bad at writing angst, No gruesome stuff, One-Shot, Short, straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: They were at Sherlock's funeral.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	What They Said

"There

Are two people here;

Some to thank him;

Some to apologize

I,

Apologize.

He

Was a great man.

During his 'death'

I slaved over a newspaper and whiteboard;

Scribbled, unreadable lines, and words, ciphers, and codes.

I didn't know what I had become.

But I knew one thing, the thing was that I,

I believe

In Sherlock Holmes."

"I want to thank him,

I have never

Seen someone

So special.

He was

Like this

Piece of China

In a field of clay pots.

I would never forget

The day he came;

And

The day

He insulted

The Yard."

"My brother was brilliant.

His skills were like mine, but he had a mind that spun the globe around.

He had something to prove to us.

And I have no idea why I didn't listen.

There are three people here today, some to give him gratitude, some to apologize, I am here to do both.

I love you, brother mine."

"I

Asked

For

One

More

Miracle.

He

Said

 _Yes_.

And

I

Smiled.

Now

I

Apologize."

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

'Bang.'


End file.
